The Wolf of Ball Street
by brOBGYN
Summary: Shower play with the usual suspects.


Mindy never thought she'd ever be in a situation like this. Medical school had certainly never prepared her for what it would be like to simultaneously stare down the barrels of two urethras, especially not while she was naked and kneeling on her knees, the rough stone tile of Brendan's shower scraping her delicate knee skin.

"So... who goes first?" Danny asked a little trepidatiously, not willing to have anyone's sloppy seconds, even though he'd technically already had a helping earlier.

"Exsqueeze me! No one is 'taking turns,' we're all having a go at the same time. I do have multiple orifices, after all." She giggled. "Not to mention the fact that you have a few of your own, Danny boy."

Brendan smirked. "Yes, Danny, having a few of your orifices filled is a great way to align your chakras."

Danny glanced at the midwife, the man's chest disturbingly devoid of any and all hair. Had he been prepared for this? Mindy had led him to believe this was a spur of the moment thing. "Oh, yeah? Well why don't we just fill yours instead, Deslaurier?"

Brendan's eyes darkened as he made eye contact with Danny. "Fine with me." Danny gulped. He was not prepared for this response.

"Oh, come on, you two. Danny, I happen to know that this is basically one of your favorite pornos come to life. You still haven't learned to clear your browser history."

"Mindy, I seriously doubt there was a devil's threesome in my browser history, sure some girl on girl on guy action, but no he-man sandwiches, with an extra side of sausage."

"So you're telling me that you don't watch _The Wolf of Ball Street_ at least three times a week?"

Danny coughed, and his voice was a few octaves higher than normal when he answered. "That doesn't count, the other guy doesn't come in till half way through, I didn't even know he was going to show up."

"But you keep watching it so..."

Danny put his hands out in front of him. "Look, I only agreed to this because Brendan caught us screwing in his fancy pants shower, and you said he spouted some bullshit about it being a tradition amongst natives of the serengeti to engage in a threesome if caught using the shower of the host for carnal urges."

At this comment, Brendan closed the space between them, running his hand along the valley of Danny's spine, resting gently on the gentle curve of Danny's buttocks. He looked at Mindy, his hand unconsciously drawing semicircles in the water beading on his well oiled musculature. "Mindy, you know it's never good to start off an exciting sexual encounter with a lie."

"Shut up, Delaurier." Registering the shock on Danny's face, she decided that maybe it was time to take things up a notch. She wrapped her fingers around the base of Danny's penile shaft, eliciting an ear piercing groan from him. Brendan took the opportunity to move his hand further down Danny's ass, gently caressing Danny's anus with his thumb before quickly slipping in an inch. He slowly began to swirl his fingers inside Danny's sphincter, softening it for things to come.

Danny, initially too preoccupied with the pleasure stemming from Mindy's muscled fingers looped around his phallus, didn't register what was happening at his back door, nor immediately understand where this second wave of pleasure was coming from. For a minute he had a flashback to the last time he had a prostate exam, and the uncomfortable state of arousal he had been in for hours after.

Danny groaned again, louder this time, and heard Brendan ask, "Oh, yeah, you like that, don't you, Danny?"

"He must," Mindy replied. "You're harder than you've ever been, baby." She giggled for a few seconds before leaning forward to take Danny in her mouth, reaching her free hand around to take hold of Brendan's growing member, as Brendan himself replaced his probing thumb with his index and middle fingers, pushing Danny terrifyingly close to cumming as pressure was applied to his prostate.

Having been with Danny for quite some time, she could tell how close he was, but she wanted to prolong everyone's pleasure, so Mindy produced, from god knows where, a soft silicone ring, slipping it over the glans of his dick, pushing it all the way down to the base. "I knew you wouldn't last long with ass-play, so I brought this."

Mindy pumped her hand up and down his thick root, the veiny texture making her wet, the sensation of hot gravy running down her thighs, contrasting greatly to the water spattering across her ass.

She released both throbbing cocks, and whirled around, presenting her ass like a baboon in heat as she palmed the rough granite in front of her. "Let's get this show on the road, Danny."

Not wasting any time, Danny stepped behind her, Brendan close behind him, and thrust into Mindy to the hilt in one quick action as Brendan did the same to him, slamming his pelvis into Danny's ass like a mack truck. A sharp yell echoed off the expensive tiles, pain morphing into pleasure in a matter of seconds, his right hand digging into Vince while his left hand unconsciously palming Brendan's ass cheek (the one he fondly referred to as Joan, after Joan Baez) urging him forward over and over again.

Danny was so overcome from the sensation of Brendan pounding into him from behind that he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be fucking Mindy, too. Brendan made up for Danny's lack of attention by reaching around the two, slipping his fingers, formerly tucked nicely into Danny's anus, through the slick folds of Mindy's labia, flicking her clitoris like the professional he was, much practiced in the art of feminine manipulation, a natural treatment for stress he sometimes employed.

Brendan's ministrations sent the blood pumping into her clitoral shaft, making it peek out of the folds as it became erect. It didn't take long before she was panting incoherently against the tiles, hair plastered to her face as the water poured down on her.

Danny, impatient with their pace, pulled all the way out, discarding the silicone device clamping around the blood vessels of his granite hard rod, before plunging mercilessly back into her lady cave.

Brendan adjusted the angle of his thrusts, the head of his erection tapping against Danny's prostate, his hands juggling Danny's testes like a set of well used Ben Wa balls. Danny felt Brendan's thrusts becoming erratic, and seconds later Mindy started contracting around him. Suddenly, it was as though the stars aligned, and Danny could feel the throbbing of Brendan at his back, while Mindy's vaginal walls quaked around his member, resulting in a chorus of utterly synchronized groans, their bodies spasming in time with one another.

Mindy let out a guttural yell composed of words that were of no particular language, while Brendan panted hot breaths at Danny's ear. Danny, the last to fully release himself, yelled out in a loud voice. "Brendan!"

Mindy immediately turned around, giving him a familiar look, one he'd definitely seen before, that time he interrogated her about what happened with Cliff. "What the _FUCK_, Danny!?"


End file.
